torchwood jack and ianto
by purple5901
Summary: jack and ianto have awlays been flirting but ianto has always been to nervous to bring it to anything. will he get over that and tell his love how he feels?
1. first kiss

jack grunted in pain when he tried to stand on his injured ankle. he pressed heavily on ianto for support.

"this is why you should not jump over fenes when a plasti hair is waiting on the other side," teased ianto.

"just shut up and get me to the showers!" snapped jack. he half walked and was half dragged to the shower room door. he hopped inside on his good leg and shut the door behind him. ianto waited patiently until he heard the shower door shut and the water starting to run before entering for his own shower. he knew that jack would be ok in the shower, he had put a plastic chair in the one closest to the door.

ianto hung his clothes on the hook outside the shower door, and then switched on the warm water, letting it pour over his skin.

* * *

jack waited till he heardianto switched his shower off and started to rub himself dry with the cotton towel. jacks ankle had fully healed, but jack didnt want to tell ianto that as he was afraid he would leave him. just thinking about ianto made his heart beat quicken and he let out a moan. ianto heard this and was wprried about his boss so he wrapped his towel around his waist and without thinking, jumped into jacks shower.

"are you ok sir?" ianto asked, trying to take in the shock of seeing jack naked.

"jeez, ianto!what the hell are you doing in my shower?" asked jack, his voice a tone of surprise.

"i heard you groan so i thought your ankle was hurting," said ianto.

"i didnt tell you this before but, my ankle has been healed for a few hours now. i didnt tell you because i thought you might leave me," jack stated.

"so... your ankles fine then?" asked ianto, slightly confused. jack nodded.

"now put some clothes on and get warm! youll catch your death of a cold if you stay wrapped in tha towel for much longer!" said jack.

"is tyour water still warm?" asked ianto. jack missed the smile that played around iantos lips. he nodded, confused. ianto whipped off his towel and flung it into a corner of the shower cubicle and stepped under the stream of water, shuddering as it reheated his cold skin.

a couple of seconds later, hestepped out from under the flow.

"why are you still here ianto?" asked jack softly, not wanting ianto tp take the question the wrong way. luckily, he didnt.

"i am naked in a shower with you!dosnt that tell you everything?" responded ianto. he walked towards jack, who took steps backwards as ianto approched him. pretty soon he was pushed against the tile wall, gasping from the shock of the cold against his warm back. ianto had him cornered.

"i like you jack harkness. youre my captain. and only my captain," whispered ianto in his ear, while his hand kept him pushed against the wall. sadly for him, jack was stronger than ianto and he switched over, now forcing ianto agaisnt the wall, laughing as ianto made the same gasping sound as him. ianto struggled against jack, wanting to be in control again but jack was too strong and kept him pinned against the wall.

"i like you too, inato jones," jack replied to ianto." i want to be your captain." ianto opened his mouth to reply but found he couldnt as jacks lips were pressing against his own in a passionate kiss. at first ianto tried pushing jack away but stopped and gave in to the kiss.


	2. the office interruption

when jack broke up the kiss, he didnt know what to say,so he just said  
"ianto, you taste like strawberries!how did you do that?"  
"i had strawberries for breakfast, maybe it was that," was the response he got. "we should get dry and dressed. the others will be here soon."  
ianto stepped out of the shower, rubbed himself dry with a clean towel and dressed into his suit.  
"by the way,"said jack, who was still in the shower."love the suit." ianto blushed and went out of the shower room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"ianto, can you come here for a moment?" aksed jack, sticking his head out of his office door. he came into the room and shut the door behind him.  
"why are you avoiding me?" jack asked.  
"im not, sir" said ianto.  
"i have been around on this earth for a long time, ianto, i can tell when someone is ignoring me," said jack bluntly.  
"i am really sorry about what happened in the shower this morning," mumbled ianto,looking at his feet.  
"why?" asked jack.  
"it made our working enviroment very akward," replied ianto.  
"its only akward if you make it akward," responded jack. he started taking steps towards ianto and when he was close enough, he took hold of him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the wall.  
jack met iantos lips with his in a gentle kiss on the mouth.  
"see? this isnt akward at all," whispered jack into iantos ear. they continued kissing and when they broke apart, jack whispered in iantos ear again.  
"meet me in here at the end of the day, when everyone else has gone home.

* * *

there was a quiet knock at jacks door.  
"enter!" he called and the door opened a fraction and ianto peeped in.  
"ah, ianto!you're here," said jack and he motioned for ianto to shut the door and come over to him. he did. jack didnt wait for ianto to say anthing, he just started kissing him. he didnt want to scare ianto by rushing into things, so he kept his hands in the samw place, on iantos neck and face.  
however, ianto's hand were acting like they had a mind of their own. the wandered up and down ianto's back and over his shoulder. jack had dressed in his casual work shirt and braces, so ianto was greeted with strechy elastic. he slid his hands under the elastic and pushed it down jacks arms, where the braces hung limply at his felt a need to touch jacks skin, so he unbuttoned his shirt and slid his hands under the flaps but was dismayed to find a cotton undershirt. he cried out in frustration. jack untucked his shirt and undershirt from his trousers and resumed kissing ianto.  
ianto slid his hands under the soft fabric of the undershirt and felt jacks warm skin. jacks pulled ianto from the wall and then pushed him oven the desk. he removed his tie and shirt and felt the heat radiating off ianto and onto him.  
he unbuckled iantos belt and it made him smile to listen to ianto gasp at the thrill of it. ianto unbuckled jacks belt and slipped his trousers down his thighs.

* * *

they were disturbed by the sound of the cog door alarm. it was gwen you could hear her calling jacks name.  
"get dressed and be quiet about it!"whispered jack loudly, pulling his trousers up.  
both men were dressed fully by the time gwen entered his office.  
"jack!" she said, obviously gladthat he had found him."oh, hello ianto. i need your opinion on something...blah, blah, blah," was all ianto heard, as he could not stop thinking about jack and how talented he was with his tongue.  
"ok see you gwen!" said jack, as ianto came back from his daydream. "now where were we, ianto?"  
"actually, i had better be getting on home," ianto admitted."its late and i have things to do. why dont we go for a drink after work tomorrow? just the two of us."  
jack nodded and told him,  
"ok. that sounds nice. ill se you tomorrow then." ianto nodded and left the room. jack listened to the sound of the cog door as ianto left. he sat in his chair for a moment before glancing at the clock. ianto was right, it was late. jack lifted up the hatch to his sleeping quarters and climbed down, shutting the hatch behing him. he lay on his bed and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about his date with ianto.


End file.
